Dee's Laws of Tension and Resolution
by SinnamonGirl
Summary: Ryo’s feeling stressed. Can Dee help him unwind, or will he just add to the pressure?


Dee's Law of Tension and Resolution

SinnamonGirl

Disclaimer: Fake and its characters belong to Sanami Matoh.

Summary: Ryo's feeling stressed. Can Dee help him unwind, or will he just add to the pressure?

When a third pencil snapped in half in Ryo's hand, Dee knew something was up. Of course, being the sleuthing type, he'd suspected something all morning. Ryo was typically calm, even unusually so given his line of work. For a man who spent a great deal of his life looking at photographs of mangled bodies, he remained largely unruffled. Except today… In the course of the seven and a half hours they'd been on shift together, Ryo had spilled two cups of coffee, knocked over the waist basket, torn a report in half, jammed up the printer, misplaced a series of photographs, and tripped over his own feet. It was all in a days work for Dee - but it wasn't normal behavior for his partner.

"Why've you been so edgy today, Ryo?" he asked as they got ready to leave, peering into his locker to see what needed taken home.

"No reason," Ryo replied, gritting his teeth behind the locker door. _Don't get angry at him, _he told himself, _he doesn't know._

"Okay, if you say so," Dee said, lighting up a cigarette. "I just want to help, y'know."

Ryo sighed, but it was a fond sigh. "I-I know, Dee. Just drop it, okay?"

"Sure thing, partner. If you want to keep something to yourself that's fine with me. Just strange to see you so high strung. But if you don't want to say why, that's okay too."

_He's not going to give this up_, Ryo realized. "Look, Dee, I'm horny, okay?"

Dee dropped his cigarette and cursed as the lighted tip landed on his sock. He hopped up and down for a moment, swiping at it before turning to his partner with glittering, predatory eyes. "Really?" He smiled his winning-lottery-ticket smile. "Y'know…"

"Don't even start," Ryo said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay. You tried getting off?"

"Of course." _I'm not _that_ much of a prude. Sheesh. _

"Hmm, I could bring over some porn," he offered.

Ryo wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh at his partner or scream at him. Dee was always so blunt. "Dee! I don't do that kind of thing."

"Of course you don't," Dee said knowingly, "but it'd just be this once, 'cause you're so uptight. I wouldn't say anything. Hell, I'd watch with you."

Now he was getting irritated. "Dee, I can't let you…"

Dee frowned, stung. "I didn't say I'd touch you for godsakes."

Ryo shook his head firmly. "No. I'll be fine. "

Dee shrugged and headed out towards his car. "Fine. Your loss."

He knew that he was smoking his fiftyish cigarette. _Damn it, Ryo. _He couldn't stop thinking of him. Nothing unusual there, but the Ryo that haunted his thoughts now was hot, gleaming, his honey-blond hair gone platinum with sweat. He'd come out and said it! I'm hot, I'm horny, I'm ready to go. Then he'd slammed the door in his face.

"Bastard," Dee said to his empty apartment. "Hot to look at sure, but he's so fucking cold! What's his problem anyway?" he asked the appliances. "I'd treat him nice. I'd give him whatever he wanted. Romance? I can do romance. Hot and wild? I can do that to. But no! No, he's going to waste all that beautiful sexual energy on… nothing. No one. I guess it could be worse. At least Rose was out sick so he couldn't try to take him home."

The ringing of the phone interrupted his diatribe. "What?" he said into the receiver.

"Dee, is that offer still open?" a meek voice asked.

"Offer?"

"You, porn," Ryo elaborated, clearly embarrassed, but even more clearly aching with need. Dee felt himself go hard right then.

"Don't move," he said with effort, throwing the phone down.

The apartment was dark when Dee arrived, and the low lighting hid the blush in Ryo's face. Dee slipped an arm around him and pulled him close for a soft kiss. "Don't be so jittery," he whispered, leading his partner to the couch.

While Ryo sat wide-eyed and fearful, Dee fiddled with the DVD player. "Men do this all the time," he told his anxious partner.

Ryo gave a wan smile. "Ever done it with anyone else?"

"Not since I was a teenager," Dee admitted, joining him on the couch. "But, for what it's worth, I'm glad to be here with you." He watched Ryo edge backward, away from him. "Even if you don't trust me with your toes."

Ryo giggled and stretched back out. "I do trust you, Dee. I'm just…"

"Embarrassed, I know. That's just you, baby. But you don't need to be embarrassed with me. Now," he said, aiming the remote, "gay porn or straight porn?"

"Dee!"

"Can't blame 'em for trying," he said, skipping to the "straight section" of the disc. "Now get comfortable."

"Comfortable?" Ryo asked nervously as the images began to flicker.

"Unzip your pants, goof," Dee said, voice fond and playful. Sometimes he utterly despaired of ever getting Ryo into bed - the man could be such an airhead. Ryo wasn't moving and Dee sighed and turned his head. "I won't watch, okay?" Instead, he concentrated on undoing his own pants, releasing the hard bulge that had been captive since he'd heard Ryo's voice on the other end of the phone. He sighed as he released his erection, then put his fingers in his mouth, dampening them. A moment later, he felt Ryo's eyes on him and met them. They were going completely black with desire, staring at him.

"Oh, Ryo," Dee moaned, stroking up and down his shaft, feeling pre-cum already starting to bead at the slit. His voice was low and desperate, yearning, and Ryo felt himself hardening, blood aflame. He knew that Dee wasn't faking those emotions.

"Dee…" he tried to protest, but it sounded more like a plea.

Dee flashed him a reassuring smile. "Go on, enjoy it. That's what it's for."

Ever mindful of other's feelings, Ryo couldn't stop himself from asking, "Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Does it look like it?"

Ryo shook his head.

Dee's teeth glittered in the dark and muscles in his lower stomach had drawn tight with need. Ryo had never seen anyone look so beautiful, so impassioned. He made the performers on the porn tape look like amateurs, caricatures. Moaning, hand wrapped tight around himself, he asked, "Does it turn you on when I say your name, Ryo?"

"Yes." He was struggling the rest of the way out of his pants, cock leaking in his tight grasp. Shame fled from him, replaced by desire and need. He needed to see Dee touching himself, needed to hear him calling his name, needed to see him trembling in the throes of orgasm.

"Pleasure yourself, Ryo," Dee told him, eyes half closed, body arched against the couch. "I'll talk you through it."

Ryo moaned something incomprehensible in reply, his strokes coming harder and faster, hoping Dee would moan for him again. Every time he heard his voice in the other man's mouth it sent pleasant tremors through his abdomen. Dee's moans got tangled up with those on the tape until it seemed that his voice was everywhere in the room, surrounding Ryo, driving him closer and closer to some internal brink.

"Come on baby, come for me, please."

"Yes, that's it. A little more, Ryo, yes, yes. Just like that. Oh, touch yourself baby, it turns me on. Ohh." And he lost all of his words, moaning over and over again as Ryo thrust into his hand.

"God, Ryo, you're beautiful, so beautiful baby. You're so hot, so sexy… you're making me so hot for you baby. Oh, I want you Ryo." Ryo was answering him with cries of his own - panting, moaning, thrusting, coming closer and closer to orgasm.

Suddenly, he came into his own hand, screaming for Dee as the orgasm took him. Hearing his name in his lover's mouth, Dee felt himself freeze. He laughed aloud, ecstatic, and held Ryo as the aftershocks of the orgasm rippled through him. His damp hair and panting mouth were pressed against Dee's chest.

When the stars had cleared from his vision, he looked up. "Dee? Are you okay? You're crying."

It was true. Clear streams of liquid were running down his face. He smiled and swiped them away. _My name. He said my name. _"I'm fine. It was just… perfect, beautiful. You're perfect."

"I feel perfect," Ryo admitted with surprising candor. "But what about you? You're still hard."

For once, Dee couldn't have cared less that Ryo had left him unfinished. It was enough to have pleased him. "I'll be fine."

But Ryo was reaching for him, his still-wet fingers wrapping around his length. "No. You helped me."

Dee looked up hopefully, helpless with Ryo touching him so intimately. "Ryo? Are you sure? You've never…"

Ryo put a finger close to his lips. "Shhh."

Dee knew when to obey orders, and he meekly lay back and let Ryo arrange himself between his legs. Apparently their session had given Ryo a great deal of sexual courage, because he bent down and placed a kiss on the tip of Dee's penis, making his gasp. "Ryo…"

"I want to make you come, Dee."

Dee could barely breathe. Ryo, his Ryo, talking to him like that? "Please," was all he could manage.

Ryo smiled and gripped him harder, stroking him. He murmured into Dee's hair, praising his beauty, encouraging him. "You made me feel so good," he told the younger man. "I want to make you feel good, Dee."   
Dee writhed and bucked under his sweet fingers, Ryo's voice in his ears. "I'm close, Ryo," he whimpered, trying to breathe. "So close, love."

Squeezing tight around Dee's cock, Ryo lowered his mouth and sucked at him, just once, before drawing back up. The warm, wet circle of his mouth, allied with the steady pressure of his hand was enough to push Dee over the edge, and he came with a harsh cry, spilling warm seed over Ryo's fingers and onto his knees.

A few moments later, he worked his eyes open, the lashes fluttering, dazed. "R-ryo?"

The blond detective kissed his cheek. "I'll go get some towels to clean up. Thank you, Dee."

"Anytime," he croaked, feeling deliciously wrecked. When Ryo returned, he helped him clean up with shaking hands, then dressed, still feeling light-headed and overcome. It was clear that their relationship, in this one afternoon, had changed… but he found himself unsure of the new rules. "R-ryo?" he asked at last. "Uh, the next time, you're, y'know… in the mood?"

Ryo smiled. "You'll be the first to know. Promise."

Dee would have cart-wheeled if his legs would have allowed it, but he just grinned instead.

"And Dee?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, don't bother with the tape. You're about all the stress relief I can handle!"


End file.
